This invention relates in general to earth and refuse compaction equipment, and in particular relates to replacement caps for use on the tips of compactor wheels for such equipment.
Replacement caps for compaction wheels have previously been provided. Prior replacement caps include single-piece rectangular members which are welded onto the worn tips of compactor wheel feet. The shape and size of these caps is generally commensurate with the rectangular shape of the tips. The caps have a generally triangular-shaped side profile with a bottom edge curved about a radius commensurate with the curved surface of a typical worn cap. However, such a replacement cap forms a good fit only with tips which are worn to a similar profile; they do not fit properly and leave gaps with the tip ends which may be irregularly worn. With the irregularly worn tips it is therefore necessary to fill the gaps with weld material, which is expensive and time-consuming. It would be desirable to provide a replacement cap design which will universally fit tips worn to different shapes, and which can be replaced with a minimum of time, weld material and expense.